


Teeparty mit entsetzlichem Ende ( Irrenanstalt Klappe die zweite)

by Its_a_Cupcake



Series: "Irrenanstalt" [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boopillow - Freeform, BoyxBoy (angedeuted), CurlyCupcake - Freeform, Harry Styles - Freeform, Irrenanstalt, Kissen, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Teeparty, Zayn Malik - Freeform, slash!
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_Cupcake/pseuds/Its_a_Cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wiedermal macht Nina - oder Ninas Gehirn- Schrott und bringt sie in eine bekloppte und total bescheuerte Situation. Und wie es der Zufall *hust ICH HABE DIE MACHT! Hust* so will spielt One Direction wieder mal eine Rolle- mehr oder weniger. Denn diesmal gibt es eine Teeparty mit ungeahntem Ausgang... Du hast wieder die Wahl zwischen anklicken und weiterscrollen. Aber wenn du die Irrenanstalt Klappe die erste kennst wirst du das hier auch anklicken. // ANGEDEUTET Slash!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeparty mit entsetzlichem Ende ( Irrenanstalt Klappe die zweite)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!  
> Hier ist die Fortsetzung der "Irrenanstalt"  
> Also... Ich hoffe ihr mögt sie :)  
> GLG  
> Cupcake

Hiiiii,

Hier ist die total bekloppte Fortsetzung der allseits bekannten Irrenanstalt.

Diese FanFiktion wurde zuerst auf FanFiktion.de und wattpad.com online gestellt!

Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß!

GLG

Cupcake

\----------

"Nina... Hausaufgaben!"

Blöde Mutter! Es gibt doch wirklich besseres zu tun.

Wie Träumen zum Beispiel!

Man kann immer alles ändern... Meistens zumindest...

*************

"Das kann man ja nicht mit ansehen! Die zwei passen perfekt zueinander und dann DAS?!"

Ich schreie meinen PC, Leon, an.

Da wollte Louis Harry küssen und dann platzt Taywhore rein!

"Da MUSS man was ändern!", beschließe ich.

Wie in 'Cosmo & Wanda: wenn Elfen helfen' wünsche ih mir etwas.

Ich wünsche mich in eine Fanfiktion!

*Blitz* *Krach* *Polter*

Au! Ich bin eindeutig unsanft gelandet!

Ich sehe mich um.

Hier bin ich definitiv FALSCH!

Ich meine...

Ne Blumenwiese, ne Picknickdecke und zwei Kissen?

Das ist ganz bestimmt falsch!

"Hallo? Irgendwer hier, der mir helfen kann?"

Da keiner antwortet, werte ich das mal Als n Nein...

Auf der Picknickdecke liegen jetzt nicht ernsthaft CurlyCupcake und BooPillow oder?!

Die Kissen sind ja soooo Fame!

Durch zwei Mädchen berühmt geworden.

Und jetzt bin ich in ihr Date geplatz!

Verdammt!

So ein Scheiß!

Vorsichtig nähere ich mich den beiden Stars.

"Hi!"

Freundlichkeit wird vielleicht überbewertet, aber falsch konnte es ja nicht sein...

"Hi Mädchen ohne Namen."

Ich mache einen Satz zurück. Die können ja reden!

"Lust auf Teeparty?", Fragt BooPillow mich und ich nicke.

Kann ja nicht jeder von sich behaupten, dass er ne Teeparty mit den zwei berühmtesten Kissen der Welt gehabt hatte.

"Vorsicht Nina!", Schreit CurlyCupcake plötzlich.

Och nee! Nicht schon wieder solche Gesetzfreaks! Dumme Polizisten!

Kurzerhand schnappe ich mir BooPillow und CurlyCupcake uns renne.

"Achtung!", warnt BooPillow mich und ich hüpfe über die Wurzel, anstatt hinzufallen.

Meine Atmung geht unregelmäßig und ich keuche.

"Lauf!", höre ich Harrys Stimme.

Ich sehe mich um und sehe wie Harry die Polizeifreaken ablenkt. Unterstützt von Louis, Niall, Liam und Zayn.

Meinen Helden!

Ich werfe ihn noch einen Blick zu, dann renne ich weiter...

"Sie sin umzingelt! Ergeben sie sich!"

Was jetzt! Panisch sehe ich mich um.

Kein Ausweg! Ich presse die Kissen fest an mich und komme auf die erlösende und sooo einfache Lösung.

"Ich wünsche mich wieder in meine Welt!"

Schonwieder *Blitz* *Krach* *Polter*

**********

"Nina! Warum bist du vom Bett gefall- WO KOMMEN DENN DIE KISSEN HER?!"

\-----------

Das war's mit der Irrenanstalt Nr.2

Ich hoffe ihr mochtet es.

GLG

Cupcake

PS: Teil 3 schon in Planung


End file.
